User blog:Gamerz1436/The Ultimate Portable Roblox Jailbreak setup, but which one should I buy?
Even if I’m running at 30 FPS on a potato PC, I still managed to arrest MyUsernamesThis 3 times, make Joeydaplayer throw his headset off his head and call me a tryhard, as well as make a surprise arrest on KreekCraft, then how much better will I play Jailbreak at 144 FPS, FHD 1920x1080 resolution, max graphics settings, as well as having a powerful mobile graphics card. That would be the dream, but I have to work for it, get a summer job, and make some money. My aging Nvidia GeForce GT 650M (A GPU from 2012) is struggling to play Jailbreak, after the new graphics update. Even though I can still manage to hit at least 30 FPS after dropping my graphics settings to the bare minimum, as well as significantly lower my FOV, I have been put to a massive disadvantage, it is much harder to navigate the map with a very low field of view, but I’ve memorized the map well enough to still find my way around, but I’s hard for me to spot enemies with my view distance set very low. I desperately need a new Laptop, something to burn my hard earned money on, something that’s practical, as well as a strong performer for competitive gaming. Gaming Laptops are quite expensive, and I don’t want to make a purchasing mistake. I’ve put 3 Gaming Laptops on my wish list, the Lenovo Legion Y740, the Gigabyte Aero 15 Classic, and the Razer Blade 15 (Advanced Model). But which one should I buy? Tell me in the comments down below once you're done reading. Let’s start off by showing you guys the pros and cons with the 3 Gaming Laptops on my wishlist. 'Similarities of the bunch' *FHD 1920x1080 IPS screen paired with a 144Hz refresh rate *Slim bezels *Nvidia GeForce graphics *Intel Core i7 9750H processors *In my price range *All have Thunderbolt 3 capible USB C ports. *16 GB RAM stock *All my picks are farily easy to get into. 'Lenovo Legion Y740' Starting Price: 1,405$ Pro's *Fairly affordable *Good Value *Runs very cool when gaming, due to it's thicker chassis *A G-Sync display *Per key Corsair ICube RGB keyboard lighting *Can go up to a GeForce RTX 2070 MaxQ while still being cheaper than the Aero and Razer Blade *Gigabit Ethernet connection *Sleek design (if you turn off all the RGB!) *2.5 inch hard, 1TB inside, paired with a 256 Samsung Evo SSD stick *Splash Resistant keyboard *Tons of price cuts and clearance sales with this Laptop *Good 2 year warranty Cons *Terrible 57 Watt hour battery, which provides a crappy 3-4 hours of battery life *Large hard plastic cooling overhang, as well as a thicker chassis makes it harder to fit in my bag. *Mediocre keyboard, with the right sided Macro keys shifting the keyboard a little bit to the right *Lack of a number pad *Very large 4 pound 230 Watt power brick. *Keyboard layout hard to get used to due to the shifted keyboard *Lack of SD card reader *Nose webcam Razer Blade 15 (Advanced Model) Starting Price: 2,200$ Pros *Very thin, while still remaining powerfull *Pretty healthy 80 Watt hour battery, around 6 hours of battery life doing light tasks *Per key RGB Razer Chroma lighting *Very large and smooth trackpad, almost Macbook Pro levels of trackpad *Front Firing speakers *Webcam is on the top *CNC anodized aluminum which feels super premium *Easy to fit in my backpack Cons *Very expensive, not a very good value *Gets pretty hot on the surface *Lack of a number pad *Not very much key travel on the keyboard *Funky keyboard layout *Lack of gigabit ethernet *Lack of an SD card reader *Green Snake logo on the back will draw attention in class *Terrible 1 year standard warranty 'Gigabyte Aero 15 Classic' Starting price: 1,699$ ''' Pros *Very sleek and industrial design, looks kind of like a Lenovo Thinkpad in terms of design, the Rolls Royce of all Laptops. *Per key RGB lighting *Lots of ports, including a super fast SD card reader, gigabit ethernet, 3 USB 3.2 ports, and a Thunderbolt 3 port. It has everything I need and I don't have to worry about buying dongles. *Has a Number Pad *GeForce GTX 1660Ti graphics turns out to be a very good value, beating out the GTX 1070 MaxQ in terms of performance, as well as the graphics card being more power efficient. *An outstanding 94 Watt hour battery, which provides about 7-8 hours of battery life. *Thin and light *Good key travel on the keyboard *Easy to fit in my backpack *2 SSD storage slots, the Legion Y740 and Razer Blade only have 1 *CNC anodized aluminum chassis, with carbon fiber on the botom. Cons *Number pad shifts keyboard to the left a bit *Terrible 1 year standard warranty *Runs a little bit hotter than the Razer Blade *Nose webcam, with a mediocre microphone and webcam. Which Laptop do you guys think I should buy and which one would you buy with your own money after reading this blog? Also stay tuned for Part 4 of my Original Roblox Jailbreak series, comming soon sometime next week... ''';) Category:Blog posts